


Prompt 33 “Where’s my engagement ring?” [submitted by @sunflowerslyf]

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU Hunger Games, Cute, Everlark Fic Exchance - Spring 2019, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: So I hope I did this some justice for you @sunflowerslyf.  This is partly based on something that happened to me only I lost my wedding ring and never found it…..and trying to find a replacement has been way harder then you would think: )A quick google will throw up the details of the book and song “We’re going on a Bear Hunt” but be warned you may end up with it stuck in your head if you don’t already know it :)





	Prompt 33 “Where’s my engagement ring?” [submitted by @sunflowerslyf]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowerslyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerslyf/gifts).



“Where’s my engagement ring?” Katniss looked from her bare hand at her friend Johanna. Jo had popped into Katniss office with a coffee and they were chatting when suddenly Katniss realised her ring wasn’t on her finger. She spun on her chair and frantically started lifting things up from her desk.

“Relax” said Jo “I’m sure it’s here.” She started looking too, scouring the floor around the desk. 

It wasn’t in any of the usual spots. Katniss Everdeen had a habit of taking off her ring when she was working, it annoyed her when she was typing and despite her colleagues warning that she was going to misplace it up to today she hadn’t….except that time she left it in the bathroom on the first floor and Leevy returned it two hours later or the time she left it on the kitchen window sill in Prim’s apartment, then that was the time she left it in the Mellark’s after dinner one Sunday. Old Edna, Peeta’s mum, had a field day with that “mark my words if she can leave this trinket behind so easily I dread to think what your marriage will be like” this was one of the nicer things she had said-the old bag-and she’d lot count of the times she left it sitting on the counter top at home

But recently work had been busier than usual, with more events then normal on the calendar and extra work Katniss had been running around, skipping lunch, working longer hours and she had lost some weight and more than once the ring had slipped off, she knew she should have been more careful…..

“Ok…OK.. lemme think. I’m not panicking. I am not panicking” Katniss was clearly panicking.

Jo rolled her eyes she had been through the lost ring drama more than once with Katniss. “Relax Brainless, let’s just retrace your steps and see if we can work it out”

“Ok, so this morning I had a doctor appointment – before you ask no I’m not pregnant- I remember having it then. Then I went home before I came to work. Peeta is going away to that Culinary Convention in District 2 so I wanted to see him before he went. He won’t be back until tomorrow late“

“Bluegh I get it you two lovebirds couldn’t be parted. Continue”

“Whatever Jo. Anyway I helped him pack the last of his stuff and drove him to the airport. The car! I’ll check the car. Where are you going?” Jo had thrown her coffee cup in the bin and was following Katniss.

“Eh it’s Friday, I’m bored. We’re going on a pearl hunt” Jo laughed at her joke, Katniss just looked blankly at her “The kids book by Michael Rosen? “We’re Going on a Bear Hunt” Never mind” Jo shoved Katniss out the door muttering something about needing to read more.

They marched down to Katniss car and pulled it apart, by the time they were finished that had found a pair of shoes, an odd sock, a bracelet, Peeta’s old sunglasses and about $15 in loose change but no ring.

“Ok” said Jo pocketing the change “where to next?”

“Back to work, it’s only gone 3 and we’re here until 4 at least. Come on let’s go. It’s probably be at home”

“Fine. I’ll ring Gale and tell him I’ll be late this evening and I’ll help you look at home. We’ll find it” for all her sharp edges and rough ways Johanna Mason would move heaven and earth to help her loved ones “Plus it’ll give me break for the hellcats for a bit longer ” she cackled as she walked away.

She shook her head and tried to concentrate on work but she couldn’t. She rang the doctors to see if maybe it was there but they had nothing. She needed to find her ring. She thought back to the day Peeta had proposed and then the saga that was finding her the perfect ring……

 

18 months ago

“So is that a yes?” Peeta Mellark was standing in the middle of his and Katniss kitchen in their newly purchased house-he would have been kneeling but the prosthetic he wore made it difficult.

They had just bought their first home together and were unpacking. Katniss found the toaster and has thrown some bread in to make toast. This moving lark was hard work and she was starving a couple of slices of toast, with real butter and marmalade was just what she needed. She turned to ask Peeta what he wanted when she saw him standing there with a half afraid look on his face, a big question on his lips and a small box in his hands.

The first thing Katniss did was drop the bread she was holding, the second thing she screamed yes and the third thing….well I leave that to your imagination.

Afterwards as they lay on the sofa, relaxed and blissfully happy Peeta suddenly remembered he had forgotten to give her the ring. He hopped up and walked naked through to the kitchen following the trail of their discarded clothes and grabbed the ring box . 

“Not a great start to my new role of fiancé I forgot to give you this. Now it just a plain silver band until we can find “the one” He sat back down beside her “I looked and I couldn’t find anything that really fit for you. You don’t wear jewellery so I want to make sure that your engagement isn’t too big, top showy. I looked at diamonds, I looked at emeralds and then there were the different metals and settings it was far more difficult than I thought. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No Peeta how could I mind! I’m happy with this” she looked at the silver band now sitting proudly on the third finger of her left hand. Now let’s go order some Chinese food and crack open the champagne Prim gave us for moving in here and celebrate our engagement.”

And so Katniss and Peeta announced their engagement. Friends and family were delighted. Mrs Mellark couldn’t understand why Katniss didn’t have a diamond. She actually asked Peeta could he afford a ring. Katniss wanted to smack the old hag but she resisted the urge. Peeta simply smiled and told his mother that yes he could afford a ring but he and Katniss were going to choose the perfect ring together. She still didn’t understand and was heard muttering that she would never understand these hippie kids and what was wrong with tradition.

So they started looking for a ring. Peeta was right finding the perfect Katniss ring was not easy. Pushy sales assistants didn’t help matters insisting all the girls LOVED a diamond, and while Katniss did think they were pretty they weren’t her. After two months Katniss was fed up and so when it came time to visit Katniss mom in District 4 she was glad to take a break.

They flew to District 4 where Mrs Everdeen lived and worked. She moved there some time ago to take up a position in the local maternity hospital. Since she couldn’t travel to 12 when Katniss and Peeta gotten engaged she invited them out and paid their airfare as an engagement gift. They jumped at the chance, between buying the house and the usual stress and strains of life it was a while since they had been away. They had a lovely few days and on Saturday morning Katniss was sitting with her mother having breakfast Peeta was having a rare lie in. They were talking about this and that, Katniss was regaling her mother with some of the ring shopping stories.

“Before you say anything mother, it’ not because I’m fussy. I just have specific requirements….ok I’m a bit fussy “ she grinned as she said this

“Morning Everdeens” Peeta was up, he leaned in to give Katniss a kiss on the cheek “I keep telling you Katniss you are allowed to be cautious and you want to be sure of your choice, this will be on your finger for life unless you trade me in for a newer model someday” he said this with a smile.

“Never!” responded Katniss

Mrs Everdeen smiled at the two of them “How about when you guys are ready we head down to the market and have a look around, there are a few jewellers and goldsmiths down by the Marina. We can grab lunch as well, what do you think?”

“Sounds great Mrs E”

It was a lovely day, they were in no hurry so they took in the sights, walked along the beach. Peeta bought some seaweed salt convinced he could make use of it in the bakery back home.

They found Cresta and Odair Goldsmiths and Fine Jewellery and decided to have a look. The pieces on display were all inspired by nature and had simplicity to them that Katniss was quite taken with. Annie Cresta and her husband Finnick ODair were in the shop Annie was dealing with customer while Finnick was working on something. Katniss looked at several of the designs and when Annie finished with the other customer so came over and introduced herself and they got chatting Peeta and Katniss explaining they were looking for an engagement ring, and the difficulty they were having finding one that really spoke to them. Annie showed them a further selection of rings and there was no denying they were beautiful but not quite right. At this point Finnick had come out and was chatting to them when Katniss caught sight of a bracelet he had on “Excuse me? What’s that symbol?” Katniss asked as she pointed at his arm

“This is a Claddagh it’s a traditional Irish symbol it represents love, loyalty and friendship. The heart is the love, the hands friendship and the crown represents loyalty. Do you like it? It is more traditionally seen in a ring here I’ll show you?” Annie passed Finnick a design book with pictures of rings designed and crafted by Finnick.

Peeta and Katniss looked through and Katniss knew this could be the one for her “Yes but I would like it more contemporary, flatter… am I making sense?”

“Of course! And if you’re not it’s our job to bring your dream to reality. If we go with a wishbone style, which is easy enough to fashion from the shape we can make a wedding band to sit perfectly with the engagement ring Let’s get to work” said Finnick

And they did. Finnick helped to bring Katniss vision to reality. Peeta had noticed that some of the pieces in the shop had Mother of Pearl inlaid so he asked Finnick if it would possible to use that in the ring as the heart. Finnick said that shouldn’t be a problem. Peeta liked the idea of part of 4 being in the ring.

So when Katniss and Peeta left District 4, the making of the ring was underway and they would have it in a few months.

And now she had lost it. This was awful. She wondered how Peeta would react when she told him. This was Peeta she knew he would be ok and I mean they had insurance. It wouldn’t be the same but that was ok except it wasn’t she had to find that ring.

She picked up her phone and called Jo “Jo meet me at the car in 10 minutes. We have a ring to find” Katniss left her office and headed to the reception to wait for Jo. 

“Hey Katniss, heading out early?” asked Keith one of security guards at her office.

“Yeah. Keith I don’t suppose anyone handed in a ring today? I’ve lost mine” she described it but Keith said there was nothing left with him. He said he would send an email round to all the building and he would let the cleaning crew know to be on the lookout.

“Thanks I’d appreciate that. I’ll leave my mobile number you can call me if anything turns up”

“Right! Let’s get going” shouted Jo “I’ll follow you in my car. Oooo I’m starving can we order food when we get to yours? Bye Keith, see you Monday”

Once they got to the house Jo got Katniss to retrace her steps and they walked through the house but turned up nothing.

“Wait! Peeta would have emptied the bins before leaving….oh god I’m going to have to go through the rubbish” Katniss wailed

“Well we won’t be doing that tonight. Let’s get the gang together and pull this place apart tomorrow we’ll find it before Peeta gets back. Now I’m heading home I’ll be here with Gale and the kids tomorrow about 10? Oscar and Emily will be delighted to help in the search plus their tiny child hands can get into places we can’t. We’ll get Madge, Delly and Darius round too”

After Jo left Peeta called Katniss. Peeta was in his element at the conference talking a mile a minute about meeting news suppliers, learning new techniques and making new contacts. He was going to meet his brother who lived in District 2 for dinner this evening then tomorrow there were a number of workshops he was attending. Katniss smiled as Peeta prattled on about this and that.

“Enough about me, how was your day?”

“Good, nothing unusual. I finalised at the details for the training event next month so the pressure is off for a few days at least. What time are you back tomorrow?”

“My flight is back in lands at 7 I thought we could go to Sae’s and grab dinner when I get in?”

“We could or we could just stay in……..I mean you’ve have been away and well Peeta a woman has needs……” she whispered seductively

“Check the freezer” laughed Peeta “you didn’t think I’d leave you without a supply of cheese buns did you”

“And that is why you are the perfect man for me Peeta Mellark, but I still think we should stay in”

“Ok well love you. I got to go meet Lincoln. I talk you tomorrow”

“Bye Peeta, love you”. 

 

True to her word Jo arrived with the troops the next morning. Katniss has coffee and pancakes ready. Jo being Jo called everyone to order “Listen up people! We have a situation on our hands. We are here to help Katniss find her engagement ring which she has lost. Again. Now we are going to pull this house apart. Every piece of furniture, every drain, every bin –no stone left unturned. Right Kantiss and I will take the upstairs, kids you come with us. Gale and Darius you are an on rubbish sorting, garden and car. We looked at the car already but going over it again is probably a good idea. Madge and Delly hit up the kitchen, living room, dining room. We’ll find this bad boy!”

Gale laughed at his wife “Honey we really need to get you a hobby, but for now Darius let’s get ready to play in the bins”

Delly asked Katniss if she had sat on any particular sofa or chair yesterday “No I don’t think so why?”

“Well I started an upholstery class last month and I could easily remove and replace the base of the sofa if you needed to look in there.”

Katniss was slightly horrified but desperate “Do whatever you’ve got to do Delly”

She ran upstairs to where Johanna was she had all the shoes and handbags Katniss owned out on the floor and Oscar and Emily where shaking t hem then flinging them over their shoulders when nothing fell out. Jo meanwhile was stripping the bed and shaking pillows. She pointed and Katniss “You can check your beside tables….you don’t want me finding out what’s in your goodie drawer”

Oscar was instantly alert to the words “Goodie drawer” “Aunty Katniss do you keep a drawer of sweets and chocolate in your bedroom…..that is so cool. Can I have something?”

“No Oscar don’t mind your mom she said…erm hoodie drawer….it’s where Uncle Peeta keeps his hoodies. Oooo look what’s that?” Once Oscar was distracted Katniss threw a sock at Johanna.

The search of the house turned up no ring. 

The search of the bins turned up no ring.

The drains held nothing except hair….causing Gale to comment that Katniss shed more hair then his dog.

The garden had nothing either. Darius suggested he get his metal detector but as she hadn’t actually spent any time in the garden it wasn’t necessary.

And Delly wasn’t very good an upholstery, Katniss was glad no one could see the bottom of her sofa.

“It’s actually gone” Katniss slumped onto the nearest chair and a lone tear fell from her eye, before she knew it she had started to cry. Oscar and Emily were watching TV and Katniss was grateful, she didn’t want to scare the kids with her crying. Her friends all rushed to her and hugged her until she finally stopped.

When she had calmed herself a bit she accepted the cup of tea Madge had made for her and everyone sat around the table. 

“Have we missed anywhere Kat?” asked Darius “Let’s go back over your movements yesterday again. From the time you got up until the time you noticed the ring was gone”

“What’s the point?” sighed Katniss

“Look” said Madge “I know we’ve already been through it but let’s start from the top and work our way through your day. We might have missed something. We have time and we are not quitters!” Nods from around the table made Katniss smile and she knew they were right.

“Ok let’s get lunch and then “Operation we’re going on a pearl hunt” can officially begin” said Jo, Gale laughed and from the living room Oscar and Emily started singing and song about a bear, Delly, Madge, Gale and Darius joined the kids singing….Katniss was just lost.

“C’mon” laughed Delly “I’ll help you make lunch”

An hour later and everyone was fed and ready to go. They did one final sweep of the house Katniss led them through the house stopping everywhere she had been and then back down to the front door.

“Ok. So next thing I did was get in the car and drive to town. We’ve pulled the car apart twice so I’m satisfied it’s not there. I went to the doctor’s office, popped into Mellark’s for a coffee and from there I headed to the chemist and picked up some stuff and finally headed to work. Don’t look at me like that Joanne….ok I skived a bit but I think I’ve earned it. I’ve been working my ass off and my fingers to the bone hence the reason I lost my ring” Katniss joked.

“Right so do you wanna drive into town?” asked Gale

The day itself was dry and not too warm, walking to town didn’t take too long but with the two kiddos it might take a bit longer but it was nice spending time with her friends, even if they were spending it looking for her engagement ring “If everyone is up for it, how about we walk? Jo will the kids be okay with that?”

“Sure and we have enough adults here that can carry them if their little legs get tired….and Gale brought the buggy. We have wheels and we are ready to roll. So let’s go. Everyone ready? Oscar and Emily are you ready to lead us?”

“Yyyyeeeeess” came the excited shouts

“Ok guys why don’t you start singing our song?” grinned Gale

And they set off to the kids screeching “We’re going on a pearl hunt, we’re gonna catch a big one” and the adults laughing and Katniss joining in singing the song.

Thirty minutes later the troop arrived at the doctor’s office and entered in a line with Oscar and Emily leading the way followed by Katniss, Jo, Delly, Madge, Darius and then Gale.

“Oh my!” said the receptionist Effie Trinket “what have we here?”

“Hey Effie, I know I rang last night and there was no sign of my ring but I was kinda hoping that it may have turned up? Maybe one of your cleaning crew found it?” asked Katniss

“Oh dear Katniss I’m afraid not. Are you all looking for the ring? “she asked as she surveyed the group in front of her.

“We sure are” replied Darius “we’re like a modern day Fellowship of the Ring….or something”

“Well in that case good luck in your quest brave sirs and madams” Effie smiled and then indicated to the bucket of stickers and lollypops she kept at her desk Jo nodded and Effie handed Oscar and Emily one of each. The kids were delighted and popped their treasures into their backpacks.

“Effie, do you think maybe us adults could get a lollypop too?” asked Madge

Effie laughed and handed them each a lollypop.

“Right! Kiddos are you ready. Time to get singing again” The gang left a confused looking Effie and marched onto Birdsong Street and headed towards Mellark’s with everyone of then singing loudly “We’re going in a pearl hunt, we’re gonna catch a big one”

Mr Mellark stood at the counter and could hear the singing long before the Katniss and her gang of singers came into sight. He laughed as they entered, Emily and Oscar headed straight to the display case that held the cupcakes and cookies.

“Hey Mr M” Katniss smiled “I don’t suppose……the thing is….whew this is hard”

“Katniss? You’re beginning to worry me, what is it dear?”

“I lost my engagement ring, I was hoping I had dropped it here” she whispered to him

“Oh my dear, no nothing and I cleaned the shop myself and no one handed it in. Is this a ring search party” he nodded to the assembled group around the shop.

“Yep” and she relayed the story of the last 24 hours to him.

“It will turn up I’m sure of it” he patted her hand before turning his attention to the adults and children in the shop and spoke to them “Well I think that when a person undertakes a task such of this they require sustenance and who better than a baker to provide this! I have some cheese buns and quiche that I can box up and I think perhaps your little helpers might be allowed a cookie…” this time Gale nodded a yes and smiled. Mr Mellark packaged everything up and once more the headed out with the kids leading the way and singing loudly.

Katniss stopped outside the chemist. This was her last chance, Jo stopped beside her and gave her hand a squeeze “C’mon I have a good feeling about this. Ok kids one last time we’re going on a pearl hunt…”

Katniss headed straight up to the counter and when she spoke to the assistant she had all but given up hope that she would find her ring when she heard the manager Sae call to her “Katniss! We found a ring…well Rue found it. Rue works here part time and she was stocking some shelves and she found a ring, very unusual design it was too. Wait just a second while I grab the lost and found box”

From behind her Katniss heard Delly squeal, the kids asking Gale what lost and found was and were they getting something since everyone else had given them a treat. Gale hushed them but Katniss smiled. 

“Here we go” she put a box on the counter and everyone peered into it, Gale and Darius had picked Oscar and Emily up so they didn’t miss a thing.

Katniss’ heart sank they was a ring but it was a silver with what looked like and emerald, beautiful but not hers “No Sae, that’s not mine” Sae glanced into the box “Oh no wait, wait , wait that’s not the ring I meant” She flew off back to the office and returned with and envelope “Here” she said and Jo reached out and took it and passed it to Katniss……

“OH MY GOD!” she shrieked “it’s my ring! It’s my ring” Everyone cheered, then laughed and cheered some more and just at that moment Katniss mobile phone rang. It was Peeta.

“Shhhhh its Peeta ”she hissed at everyone “Hey honey, everything ok?”

“Hey, yeah just have a few minutes before my next demo so I thought I’d ring and say hello. Up to anything interesting?”

“Me? No, no not doing anything exciting” as she said that Emily piped up “But Auntie Katniss tell Peeta we’re going on a pearl hunt”

“Hey Katniss is that Emily? Are you hanging with Jo and the kids,and you’re on a bear hunt? I love that story”

“Am I really the only one who doesn’t know that story?” she asked Peeta

“Ah ask the kids for if you can have lend of their book, you’ll soon get up to speed. Look I’ve got to go sweetheart I’ll see you later”

Katniss slipped the ring back on her finger where is belonged. It was a bit loose but before she could say anything Sae handed her a packet of plastic tubes(at least that’s what it looked like)“Until you get that beautiful ring resized use these “Ring Snugs” it will help keep your ring on”

Katniss pulled out her phone and text Mr Mellark to let him know they had found the ring.

Everyone headed back onto the street. Katniss felt herself welling up again as she looked around at her friends “Thank you all, I really thought I’d lost it. You gave up your Saturday to wade through garbage, pulled sofas apart, and pulled my house apart and you Jo you especially kept me going. I can never thank you guys enough. But to start with how about we all head back to mine, I’ll order dinner and we can relax. Emily and Oscar would you like to pick a movie to watch?”

A chorus of yes please filled the air and they set off back towards Katniss and Peeta’s house all singing “We’re going on pearl hunt”

After everyone had headed home that evening Katniss waited for Peeta. She had debated whether or not to tell Peeta what had happened but as Jo pointed out they had been seen by half the town singing and word would spread.

When Peeta finally arrived home Katniss was waiting with a cold beer and a tall tale for him…. and Peeta had bought her a copy of “We’re Going on a Bear Hunt”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope I did this some justice for you @sunflowerslyf. This is partly based on something that happened to me only I lost my wedding ring and never found it…..and trying to find a replacement has been way harder then you would think: ) 
> 
> A quick google will throw up the details of the book and song “We’re going on a Bear Hunt” but be warned you may end up with it stuck in your head if you don’t already know it :)


End file.
